Ginny's Protectors
by 1h2s3m
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on Ginny's over protective brothers, and how Harry and Ginny deal with it. story a lot better than summary. Please Review!
1. He'll Have To Face Us First!

(I do not own harry potter. Duh)

A/N: Aright, I tried to write a continuous story in the past, but I think that's too much of a commitment. So I think one-shots fine with me for a while. I should be studying for my last final, but I haven't paid attention in bio all year, why should I start now.

He'll Have to Face Us First!:

"Shit, where'd I put it?!?" Ginny screamed, throwing back a pillow from the couch. She peered under the cushions, but was still unsatisfied when she emerged.

"Where's wha—" George began, but was cut off by Ginny's loud yell of surprise. George grinned at Ginny, as she clutched her chest and breathed heavily.

"Someone's a little wound up." George commented, while ducking to avoid the pillow Ginny threw at him.

"Whuff's all the yellin bout?" Ron asked, coming in from the kitchen, corn bread all over his face, and in his hands. Ginny closed her eyes, and took a couple deep breaths.

"Ronald, please stop showering the floor with crumbs, Mum just made me clean it this morning." She answered in a tight voice. Ron examined her for a second, his eyebrows drawing in to show his confusion.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" He asked, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw Ginny's eyes flash. Ron looked at George questioningly, but only received a shrug in reply. Before either of them had time to ask, Bill and Fleur apparated into the room.

"Oof, I zink in a couple of weeks it vill be impossible for me to apparate anymore, am I right my love?" Fleur cooed to her slightly bulging stomach. Fleur looked around the room, and smiled brilliantly at them all, especially when she saw Ginny. Although the two had been nowhere close to being friends a couple months ago, they seemed to have bonded during the war, and had become pretty close friends.

"Ooh Ginny your 'air looks wonzerful wavy, ooh baby you are going to ave the most beautiful aunt. I know you are dying to meet her!" Fleur said, rushing over to admire Ginny's hair. Ginny allowed Fleur to admire her hair a moment longer, before blowing up at her to.

"Yeah yeah, I tried something different." Ginny said brushing the compliment away, "Fleur, You know I love you, but I think for the sake of you and the baby, you should stay 10 feet away from me, atleast until I find what I'm looking for." Fleur gave Ginny a quick peck on the check, and moved back swiftly. It was in everyone's best interest if they did what they were told when Ginny's angry.

Bill threw a questioning glance at Ginny, and approached her cautiously. "And, what exactly are you looking for?" Ginny groaned, and collapsed on the couch.

"Harry's clothes." She answered, but when she saw the looks on her brothers' faces, she elaborated. "Not like that you idiotic perverts, Harry has that meeting today with the ministry people, so I told him I'd iron his clothes for him. You know how men can't handle ironing." Ginny added to Fleur, who nodded understandingly. "Well Harry hates being late and he's so going to freak out when he hears that I can't find his clothes. I'm worried he'll kill me," Ginny added dramatically.

Ginny missed the way her brothers eyes clouded over at her last comment. Of course Harry was always more than understanding about everything, but she wanted everything to go perfectly for him. Tonight, they would decide if he has to go through the 2-year-long auror training. Ginny hoped he wouldn't, because if he did then he'd be really busy. Probably too busy to hang out with her as much as he does now.

Ginny sprang up and turned to go search her room again, but at that exact moment Harry and Percy walked in. If Ginny hadn't been so riled up, she would've found the two to be quite hilarious. Percy had his arm around Harry, and he seemed to be explaining to Harry how to best win his case.

"You see Harry, I've prepared you these notes, that if they don't get you out of the whole auror training, then they might shave off the time to at most a year." Harry was looking thoroughly harassed, and awkwardly tried to get Percy to release his hold on him. Before he had time to reply to Percy, the other brothers had rounded on him.

"So," Bill began, "You have the nerve to threaten our sister do you?" Both Ginny and Harry shared an equally bewildered face. "Well, your going to have to go through all of us before you 'kill her'" Bill quoted, before shoving Harry against the wall, George and Ron on either side of him, cracking their knuckles dangerously.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry and Ginny yelled at the same time.

"Stay out of this Ginny, we'll protect you from him" George answered, still glaring at Harry.

"Get the fuck OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Ginny yelled, pushing Bill from behind. Of course Ginny wasn't strong enough to pull Bill off her boyfriend, but Harry pushed Bill off roughly.

" God!!!! You Fucking IDIOTS!!! I didn't mean he'd actually kill me, are you guys mental?" Ginny screeched. Ginny whipped out her wand and hexed Ron, who happened to be the closest. Ron yelped, as the side of his cheek got burned slightly.

"Ginevra, language please." Mrs. Weasley called calmly, ignoring the scene in front of her, laundry in her hand.

"Next time you interfere in my life, I'll hex your bits off!" Ginny threatened motioning to a vague area below their belts. The 3 grown men cowered slightly, while Percy just looked thoroughly confused. Harry on the other hand was doubled over with laughter.

"Oh Ginny what would I do without you…or your crazy family?" Harry asked, grabbing Ginny's waist and pulling her towards him. Ginny grinned despite her anger, and she saw out of the corner of her eye her brothers relaxing.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." She answered before planting a kiss on Harry's lips. The kiss was beginning to get more passionate, when Ginny suddenly pulled back. "Wait, I still have to find your clothes!" She exclaimed, turning to go upstairs.

"Oh Ginevra, were you looking for Harry's clothes? Why, you should have asked, I was washing them." Mrs. Weasley explained, looking up from her knitting, and handing Harry his clothes, which were neat and pressed. Ginny, Bill, George, and Ron all groaned. Harry laughed again before claiming his girlfriends lips in a heated snogging session.

Of course all the brothers were furious, but none of them wanted to go home without their bits.

(alright, this was one of my tamest stories, don't worry they'll get even more intense., hope u liked, please review!!!!! Anything is welcome!)


	2. Finally together

A/N: I used to be completely DH compliant, but I had to change up the plot to fi in with my story. So in this story the horcrux's have already been destroyed. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Even if its just to say it was good, or THIS SUCKS.

Finally Together (If Only For a Little Bit):

If someone were to approach the Burrow right now, and look up, they would see five redheaded boys. Peering out of a tiny window into the distance, of course each holding a pair of muggle binoculars.

"George, how the hell do you see out of these things? It's so blurry!" Ron exclaimed angrily, holding out the binoculars to his elder brother.

"You adjust the knobs, you bloody wanker!" George hissed. Furiously turning the knobs on his own pair, immediately followed by the other boys. What the Weasley boys were trying to look at was heir own sister.

Since Ginny had arrived back at the Burrow, she had been spending mostly all day in her room, only coming out for meals and to use the loo. Even Ron, who Hermione liked to say had an emotional range of a teaspoon, had noticed Ginny's shift in character. Ron had quickly informed his brothers of Ginny's relationship with Harry that year, although he was still stuck on whom to defend. He was caught between his best friend, and his baby sister.

"Do you think she's crying?" Charlie softly muttered. The other boys glanced at one another worriedly. None of them had ever seen Ginny this down before, Of course with the exception of her first year at Hogwarts but even then she was more guilty and frightened, rather then sad. All of them were concerned but none fully understood what she was going through.

Ginny was sitting under a tree in the yard, deep in thought. She wondered what Harry was doing, after all today was his 17th birthday. She knew that he was going to arrive at the Burrow tomorrow. He had written her and said that since Dumbledore's spell around the Dursley's house would end tonight, he would be leaving today with Lupin and Moody. They would be staying at Grimmauld Place today, probably to go over secret order plans. Ginny knew that her whole family thought she was moping around because she was depressed, but that wasn't true. She was just worried about Harry.

After Dumbledore's funeral (and after Harry broke things off with her), she boldly went up to him and told him that she loved him no matter what. She had been worried about his reaction, but he had smiled and promised that they would be together after he defeated Voldemort. Ginny had walked away from him, without saying another word, and she had been thinking about him ever since.

Right at that moment someone apparated right next to Ginny. She gasped and scrambled to her feet, pulling out her wand, when she realized who it was she dropped it out of surprise.

"Holy crap! Is that…Harry? Wow he looks like shit!" Fred said, pushing the binoculars hard into his face.

"What the hell is he doing here? He's not supposed to come till tomorrow. And—Why does he look dead on his feet?" Ron commented. "Oh looks like Ginny's going to attack him," he added.

"Ginny, I did it he's gone, he's…gone." Harry panted, leaning against the tree, breathing hard. Ginny's quick eyes caught the deep gashes on his cheek and neck, plus all the small scratches along his arms.

"What do you mean? How?" Ginny questioned.

"Somehow he knew about our plans to leave tonight. Luckily Moody and Lupin didn't come alone to pick me up. The order managed to keep the death eaters away from me, but of course they couldn't stop Voldemort. But I could…and I did. Ginny I did!" Harry explained. Ginny's whole body shook as she allowed this information to wash over her.

"It's…over?" She asked disbelievingly. She looked up at Harry but instead of seeing love in her eyes, like he expected, he saw anger, hurt, and betrayal. Harry took an automatic step back.

"Are you…angry with me?" He asked nervously. Ginny's expression flickered.

"I don't know." She replied uncertainly. Without warning she burst into tears. Harry approached her quickly, but immediately realized it was a mistake. She started beating his chest roughly. "I was so scared. Don't you dare do that to me again! Oh Harry, you had no idea how worried I was that I'd lose the most important person to me!" She sobbed.

Harry grabbed her wrists and held them in a strong grip, not letting go, even when she struggled to free herself. "No Ginny, I have an idea." He answered seriously, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Oi, what the hell does he think he's doing? HOW DARE HE MAN HANDLE OUR SISTER!!! First he made her cry, and now this!" George yelled, while the other brothers looked on furiously.

"Well…Ginny _was _beating the crap out of him." Ron said weakly.

"Ron, that doesn't give him permission to control her like that." Bill stated logically.

"Let's go teach him why he should never touch our sister!" Fred yelled. The others agreed, and hurried over to Percy's room. Ever since Percy apologized to the Weasley's, he had been willing to do anything to get back in their good books. "Hey Git!" Fred called through the door, using Percy's newly acquired nickname, "we'll forgive you if you help us protect Ginny from that ex of hers, Potter." He bargained. Ther heard a loud thud, and then the door opened to reveal a disheveled Percy with his glasses askew.

The brother's sniggered at Percy's appearance. None had forgiven their so-called brother, but they were willing to give him a chance. They all hurried downstairs and out of the house, Ron trailing slightly behind. They hurried along the yard, Bill (as the oldest), was in the lead. When they reached their destination they were all shocked into silence. Ron was the first to regain his ability to speak: "Oh my fucking god!"

Harry and Ginny were locked in a heated kiss. Ginny's legs were wrapped securely around Harry's waist, and she had been working on unbuttoning his shirt. Her own shirt was already thrown on the ground. When they heard Ron's outburst they had broken away. The Weasley brothers witnessed two very different faces. Harry's face lost all color, and he looked at them with horror. Ginny's on the other hand had gone bright red, and looked thoroughly embarrassed. Ginny buried her face in Harry's neck, and Harry looked like he was about to pass out.

"Ginny you're only fifteen. What the fuck do you think your doing? Besides, your just going to take him back, after all he's done to you? Don't try to deny it. We saw him man-handling you from upstairs." Bill stated when Ginny began to protest. She freed herself from Harry's arms, and bent over to retrieve her shirt. Once she put it back on, she rounded on her brothers.

"Accio binoculars!" She cried, and five pairs flew into her arms. "It's a good thing you didn't have a pair, Percy." She began, dropping them at her feet. "Or I would've hated you even more. Besides you haven't been here in two years, what gives you the right to protect me now?" Percy shrank back slightly at her words, nervously glancing at his brothers for support. "And the rest of you, Harry has been more of a brother then that git ever was, so why would you turn on him now? My boyfriend has just defeated the darkest wizard of all time, I think he deserves a little time alone with the woman he loves."

"First of all, I _was _planning on defending my best friend, and second, what? He's gone? V-Voldemort I mean." Ron asked, shocked.

"And, what is all this about you loving Ginny?" Fred added. Ginny blushed when she realized what she had said. She realized that Harry hadn't told her he loves her. She had gotten ahead of herself.

Harry chuckled softly at everyone's reactions, especially Ginny's. "Yeah, Voldemort came to Privet drive, and I beat him. And yes Ginny, I do love you. I love you so much, and not even Voldemort could keep us apart. I won't even let your brothers keep us apart. I'd do anything for you, and now that I have a life, I want to spend the rest of it with you. You make me whole. You're my everything Ginevra." Harry said, looking at Ginny. Ginny eyes started tearing up, and she flung her arms around Harry's neck. He held her tightly. When the two finally looked up, they noticed that they were alone, with the Weasley's all retreating back to the Burrow.

"Well, that was dandy." George said breaking the silence. The brothers nodded, each lost in their own thoughts. "And, that boy sure has a way with words. Any, girl would fall for those mushy words, maybe I ought to try it sometime."

Fred grinned at his twin. "George you better take notes, what was it? You're my everything, nothing will come between us, blah, blah. No wonder the ladies kill for him, but I guess it doesn't hurt that he's rich, famous, and pretty good looking." The boys were roaring with laughter by the time they reached the window they were previously at. But now it was occupied with the female population of the Burrow.

"Oh, eez it not beautiful?" Fleur sighed, handing the binoculars to her soon to be mother-in-law. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour fought with the binoculars until, Mrs. Weasley finally wrestled it away from the French woman.

"God, it's about time, you know it was so difficult trying to get those two to realize their feelings for each other." Hermione added, peering through the window as best she could, She wasn't having much success, with four other women their. "Well, what do you see?" She added to Gabrielle, who got the binoculars next. "What're they doing?"

"Vell…I think vee should look no more, because I zink zey are about to do…_it._" Gabrielle said, uncertainly. The Weasley brother's all stared at each other in horror.

"Well, I think it'd be best if we just left it alone," Percy stated, beckoning everyone back down into the kitchen. Everyone agreed, and followed him back downstairs, leaving the couple to do whatever they wanted to do in private.

(Alrite, im not sure I like they ending, but this chapter has taken me a long time, so im just gonna end it, sooo sorry it took forever to update. Next chapter will probably be a Ron/Harry bonding thing. I don't think there will be too much over protectiveness in that chapter.)


	3. Isn't male bonding great?

(A/N: I'd just like to add that none of these stories are related to one another, unless it is indicated. Please review!!!! I'LL PAY YOU! Well, not really, but if I could I would!)

(p.s- this is back to being DH compliant, in case u guys didn't pick that up)

Isn't Male Bonding Great?:

"I don't know Harry, I don't want to go out there." Ron said nervously, peering out the window and seeing all the guests. The two boys were upstairs in Ron's room. Harry adjusted his tie before joining Ron at the window.

"Oh come on Ron! Hermione already said yes! That was the hard part, the engagement party should be a walk in the park." Harry comforted his best mate. Ron snorted at Harry's comment.

"Yea, that's why Ginny had started World War III with mum protesting against her own engagement party." Ron said sarcastically. It was true. When Harry and Ginny had gotten engaged 4 months ago, Ginny had refused to throw a party. Ron had protested against his own also, but when his mother suggested a joint party with Harry and Ginny, they had all agreed.

"True, but in the end we're still getting a party, aren't we?" Harry replied. Ginn had been more willing when she found out that the spotlight wouldn't completely be on her and Harry.

"It's weird, right? I mean our getting married in like 6 months, and I'm getting married in a year. I thought I'd be dead now." Ron said

"Yeah, but I already died." Harry laughed slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. You know what I mean. But I suppose after dying you could handle marriage." Ron joked.

"I suppose I could, but I love your sister. I think I could've handled it even if I hadn't died." Harry said earnestly. Ron sighed and plopped onto his bed, looking thoughtful. "Ron, are you scared? There's no pressure, you don't have to get married now."

"No, I don't think I'm scared of that. I'm scared of—no not scared just nervous about—don't get me wrong, of course I want it—well I don't mean this minute, but…" Ron stammered nervously.

"Spit it out mate!" Harry said.

"Well, I'm scared of well…the wedding night!" Ron blurted out, going red in the face. Harry stared at Ron with his mouth open.

"Wait, you mean you and Hermione are still virgins?" Harry asked, bewildered. Of course Harry had never caught his best friends in any compromising positions, but he had just assumed.

"Yup, Hermione wants to wait for marriage, and my parents have always been big on the not pressuring a girl, so I thought that that it would be best if we waited also." Ron said gloomily. Ron suddenly realized something, and looked up at Harry with an unreadable expression. "Wait,does that mean…you and my sister…?" Ron trailed off suggestively. Harry stared at Ron for a long time, before nodding slowly. Ron was speechless. "When did you first…well, you know?" Ron asked.

Harry seemed to be very interested in the floor. "Right after I told her I loved her." Harry answered finally.

"What? That was only a month after the final battle. I remember because Ginny kept prancing around the house saying 'He loves me, He loves me' over and over again". Ron took a moment to absorb that information. "So…what's it like? Don't worry, I'll just pretend it's Cho or someone else." Ron added, seeing the skeptical look on Harry's face.

"Well," Harry said, climbing onto his own bed. "the first time, I was also nervous, but we were so lost in the moment that it didn't really matter, Of course the first time your more worried about hurting her, then about if you will…well…perform well." Harry finished awkwardly. Ron who was lost in his own thoughts, didn't respond, "You know Ron, I think it's better if you don't over think it. Just give yourself to the moment. Everything will turn out fine, if you just live it freely."

Ron grinned devilishly. "Wow Harry, sex has made you so insightful." Ron teased, before becoming serious again. "So, how often do you guys do it?"

It was Harry's turn to grin, "I'm not s sure you want to know the answer. Honestly, after the first time, it was hard for us to not just rip each other's clothes off, and shag right on the kitchen table. Even when you guys were around. So I suggest you two go on a nice long honeymoon, If you two are anything like Ginny and I then you won't be leaving your hotel room for a couple of days."

Ron's face went from dreamy to disgusted. "Ew, please don't use names." He earned a pillow to the face with that comment.

"Well you asked!" Harry said defensively. He got off his bed, and adjusted his suit. "Nice chat Ronald, but all this sex talk, has gotten me in the mood, I'm going to go find Ginny. Don't expect us anytime soon." Harry said slyly, before dashing out of the room, giving Ron no time to react. Ron turned red and quickly followed Harry. He found him in Ginny's room, where the two girls were getting ready.

"Oi, you two! At least wait till after the party. All right, stop! Ew, seriously stop!" Ron yelled at the couple, who were now making out on Ginny's bed. Hermione, who was applying makeup in front of Ginny's dresser, looked up at Ron's outburst. She took in the happy couple, now rolling around the bed, blushed, and quickly joined Ron in the doorway.

Ginny was about to loosen Harry's tie, when he stopped her. "Babe, as much as I love this, I worked really hard to tie this tie, and Ron's right, We can continue this after the party,". Ginny pouted, but agreed with Harry. She smoothed her dress, and pranced out of the room She was followed by Hermione, but Ron and Harry stood there a moment longer.

"You'll understand in a year." Harry said, winking at his best mate before following his fiancée. Ron just rolled his eyes.


	4. Boys Night Out

A/N: Alrighty, this is an idea I got from my sister on the plane ride home from Florida. We were playing I never, and I started thinking about what would happen if HP characters played. There are a bunch of random characters in this, just for the hell of it. I thought this was pretty funny, and I hope you think so too. Please review!!!!

What You Can Learn From Boy's Night Out:

Harry and the Weasley's were all at the Hog's Head, along with the other Hogwarts boys. Everyone was there, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lee Jordan, and for some odd reason Draco Malfoy and Victor Krum. After the war, many things had changed. For starters Draco had become friends with Harry and the Weasley's. Also the Hog's Head had changed drastically. It wasn't the small grimy little bar anymore. These days it was only a tiny bit less popular than the Three Broomsticks. Harry, who had remained close to Aberorth, was a loyal customer at the Hog's Head. Every few months or so the ladies would get together to Have a girl's day, so Harry and the Weasley's decided they needed a day out with the blokes too.

"Alright lads! First round is on me!" Aberforth yelled, floating large mugs of beer towards the group. The party cheered, especially Seamus.

"Oh, the Irish." Ron muttered jokingly to Harry. Harry grinned before he turned his attention to Dean. Dean had scrambled up onto his chair, with his beer in hand.

"Alright men, prepare for a long, long night of drinking, and I hope you have some hangover potion at home. I'd like to make the first tast of the evening to Harry, Ron, and George! We blokes have spent too much time at home, while our ladies go out and have fun. Our women are out and about, while we sit at home practically knitting sweaters! The 3 of you have started a new era, let this be the first of many Bloke's night, Cheers to the three of you!" Dean said, before chugging his mug of beer, quickly followed by the others. The men all cheered loudly before ordering their second round…

**********************

"I have an idea," George said after their third round of beers. "Let's play 'I never', Aberforth can we have a round of shots? Actually, just give us the bottle." George called. Each boy held his shot glass uncertainly, especially Harry.

"I don't know George, I've seen muggle television. This always leads to people confessing how _experienced_ they are." Harry said unsurely. George threw his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, come on mate, we probably won't remember anything in the morning anyways." George said pouring Harry some tequila. "Alright, I'll start. I've never…been a Voldemort supporter." George said, smirking. The boys all flinched, before turning to Malfoy expectantly.

Malfoy grinned. "Jerk, at least I have both of my ears." He said before taking a shot. George, Harry and the Weasley's roared with laughter, before the others joined in uncertainly. The other boys didn't know how to address George's ear, but George really liked it when other's weren't afraid to poke fun at his ear. George beckoned for Charlie to go next.

"Well, I've never told a girl I loved her." He said. Harry, Bill, Ron and Lee all took shots. Charlie looked mystified. "Alright, please elaborate."

"Ginny." Harry said immediately.

"Hermione." Ron said, while Victor scowled slightly.

"Fleur, of course, and some other random girl I told when I was piss drunk." Bill admitted slowly.

Lee grinned, "Alicia, and Katie, I have a thing for my Gryffindor quidditch players." He said. Everyone knew that Lee was presently engaged to Alicia.

"As long as you stay away from Angelina, and my little sister, I'm good. Draco, your turn." George said, refilling the fur glasses.

"I've never…" Draco grinned at Harry, who immediately felt his stomach clench. "Dated an older woman."

Harry snorted, "If you can even call that a relationship." He said, recalling his disastrous history with Cho. Harry took a shot quickly.

"Speaking of which, I've never found Cho to be hot." Percy said. The other boys roared in protest.

"Are you mad? That girl was gorgeous!" Seamus exclaimed, whjile Neville nodded vehemently.

"Sorry Perce, but Ron showed me a picture of her, and Bill saw her during the triwizard tournament, She's a very pretty girl. Jesus, Bill and I are pedophiles." Charlie added. The other boys grumbled on, and the last comment heard was "probably gay", before they all (except Percy) took their shots.

"You know, Percy is kind of right." Harry said, after the burning sensation left his mouth. "Once you get to know her, she's a real basket case. Thankfully, Ginny is nothing like her, except maybe more beautiful.". The boys all groaned, and told "lover boy" to shut it.

Next was Neville, he took a moment to think about his answer. "I've never lived with a girl." He said thoughtfully. Harry froze, he and Ginny had been living together for almost 7 months, but they still hadn't gotten around to telling the Weasley's. As far as the Weasley's knew, Ginny was living in a flat close to the Holyhead Harpies stadium. Nowhere near Grimmauld Place, where Harry was. Harry took the shot quickly, along with Lee and Bill, hoping no one would notice. But of course, like everything else in his life, things did not go according to plan. Percy, Charlie, Bill and Ron were glaring daggers at him, and George leaned in, to say something to Harry.

"If I wasn't so piss drunk, I'd beat the shit out of you." He said drunkenly.

The rest of the night was shot after shot for Harry. It had become a drunken game of who could get the most out of him about his sex life. By the end of the night, Harry didn't know how much he had given away, and after the first few shots, he was too drunk to care.

**********************

The next morning Harry awoke to the worst hangover he'd ever had. He felt as if his brain was about to explode out of his head. He groaned, but before he had ime to do anything else, he felt someone tip a cool liquid down his throat. His headache receded until he was back to normal. His eyes sprang open, and he saw his beautiful girlfriend standing over him, smiling. He smiled back before pulling Ginny back into bed, and kissing her neck.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He murmured against her soft skin.

She moaned softly, "I don't know," She replied breathlessly, "but, I think you know how to repay me," She said, before rolling them over, so that he was on top. He quickly removed her shirt, but before he had time to do anything else, they heard a loud knocking at the door. Harry groaned, and dropped his head onto Ginny's shoulder. She stroked his hair, until he finally got up to answer the door. Harry decided to answer in his boxers. He was hopig him and Ginny could finish what they started, after he got rid of whoever was at the door.

When he answered, he was surprised to see all the Weasley brothers there.

"Oi Ginny! You and Harry have some explaining to do." George called loudly into the house. "Oh by the way Harry, we remembered." He added.

(Soo sooooo sorry I haven't updated. I've had this chapter forever, but I just never typed it up. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon though. I might do a part 2 to this. Tell me if I should or not!!!!) REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!


	5. Weasley Bond: George

A/N: I may do a chapter for each brother depending on how I feel about this idea. Please review, if you like it I'll totally do a chapter for each brother. Let me know what you think.

A Weasley Bond Is Strong:

George:

George approached the entrance to the graveyard where his twin brother was buried. It had become a weekly routine for him to go and see Fred. George looked forward to his Wednesday's specifically for that reason. He had never told his family about his weekly visits. He knew they would assume that he was still mourning. The truth was, that George had come to terms with Fred's death a long time ago, but he needed his time to connect and feel close with his brother again. This way he could update Fred on his life.

Today, when George drew closer to Fred's resting area, he realized that he was not the only one who had the thought of visiting Fred. When George saw his baby sister, he quickly ducked behind the nearest headstone. Of course "baby" would not be the correct term. His sister had transformed into a beautiful young woman. When George saw her, he wondered where the time had gone, His little sister had grown up before his very eyes. Ginny was lying down next to her brother's headstone, staring up at the clouds.

It was watching times like these, where George truly missed his brother. George knew that he had known Fred best of all, but he pitied the rest of his family. He had spent a wonderful life with Fred, but his family wasn't as lucky as he was. They had never had time to get to know Fred like he did, and now they never would. George remembered when Ginny and Fred had their alone time. Ginny was closest to Charlie, but Fred had been a close second. When Charlie moved to Romania. Ginny had immediately turned to Fred with all her problems. When she was worried, or sad, or upset, Fred would take her outside. They would sit and watch the clouds and stars for hours until she finally forgot her worries. George had loved watching them from a window, upstairs. They had looked so happy and peaceful.

"Hi Fred. I know I've only visited you once every few months, and I'm sorry. This is really hard to deal with." Ginny said quietly. George knew it was wrong to spy, but he yearned to see Ginny happy and peaceful, like she had been with Fred. "I miss you so much. We all do. It's gotten easier, but every time I come back here, I feel like I have to start all over. Harry says that the pain never truly leaves us, but we will learn to cope with it. Why'd you have to leave us, Fred? Leave George? Leave me? I need you! I need you now more than ever."

George was stuck in his place, he couldn't move. He knew that Ginny was moments away from tears, yet he couldn't bring himself to get up and comfort her, well atleast not yet. George heard Ginny gasp. "That cloud! I thought I saw it wink or something. As if… as if you're watching over me…Thank you Fred. Do you remember our last day like this? At Muriel's, during the war? I had nearly blown up the kitchen. I had been so worried about Harry, that I had lost control of my magic. You told me that we needed to get away and look at the sky. I lied, and told you that I was too old to still be doing that. The truth is Fred, I was hoping you would see right through me, and realize that I needed you then to take care of me." Ginny's whole body was shaking but she had a gentle smile on her lips.

"You did see through me! You forced me to go. I know I was kicking and yelling the whole time you carried me out, but I'm so happy you did." Ginny said laughing at the memory. George looked around at his sister. Tears were running down her face, but she looked so blissfully happy. "You used to tel me that one day I'd realize that loved you more than Charlie. Oh Fred! You truly are my favorite brother. I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize it. I love you so so much. We all do.

"During my second year you used to tease me saying that you were the second to last thing I thought about before I went to sleep. Right before Harry Potter. You said it again at Muriel's that last time. You were right. But now Fred, I'm sorry, but you're now the third to last. Harry is of course still the last, but something is happening, and I think you'll be third permanently. How will I tell them? Mum will be so angry, and Dad will be disappointed in me. This will make it a little difficult to get a job. I graduated a month ago! I can't believe this happened!"

George smiled slightly. One of Ginny's constant worries was that her grades were never good enough. Fred had to constantly remind her that compared to himself and George, she was a scholar.

"I don't know what I'll do. I'm afraid. Oh, Harry will be so upset. I can't do this to him. Ginny continued sobbing quietly. George was confused, why would Harry care about her grades? "Fred, how will I tell everyone I'm pregnant?"

At Ginny's words, George stumbled out of his hiding spot. Ginny gasped when she saw him. She immediately clambered to her feet, her hand flying automatically to her stomach. They both stared at each other for a minute, until George slowly approached Ginny, and wrapped her in his arms, He held her quietly, while she cried into his chest. When they broke the hug, they both sunk down, and looked up at the clouds.

"When did this happen?" George asked quietly.

"I'm 2 and a half months along." Ginny answered

"He'll love it, you know." Ginny looked at George questioningly. "Harry, he's always wanted a family. So what if you're only 17 and 18? You've taken care of Teddy, haven't you? You'll make it…somehow. If you ever need help, you've always got me."

Ginny looked at George before kissing him on the cheek. George smiled for a moment before adding, "Mum's gonna freak when she finds out that her first grandchild is coming from her youngest child."

"No, Fleur announced she was pregnant last week, remember?" Ginny said, slightly panicky.

"I asked Bill, he said she was overexcited and wanted to let everyone know right away. He said she's only three weeks along." George replied. Ginny groaned, and closed her eyes. "As the baby's godfather, I'd like to know how long you two have been sleeping together." George continued. Ginny blushed but looked at George curiously.

"Why do you think you're my baby's godfather?" She asked, sounding amused.

"Well, it can't be Fred, and I'm assuming Ron will be too big of a git about this whole thing to even be considered. Percy is, well…Percy, and you've never been too attached to Bill. It's Charlie or me, and after this thing that we're having right now, I'm guessing it's me. Besides, can you even picture Charlie _holding _a baby? No one would trust him with that. His thing is dragons, not babies." George said grinning. Ginny smiled back.

"Alright, fine, you win Mr. Godfather. If you must know we've been having sex since last summer, Harry's 18th. We've actually been living together after Hogwarts. Of course no one know. I suppose they will know soon, once this thing starts growing bigger and makes me look like I have a beach ball inside me." Ginny said gesturing to her stomach. George stared at her stomach before tentatively reaching out his hand and touching it. He could feel the slight bump.

"Does it do anything?" He asked curiously. Ginny laughed, and he blushed at his lack of baby knowledge.

"_It _does nothing yet, besides giving his or her mummy morning sickness, isn't that right?" She cooed to her belly. George watched her with an odd look in his eyes.

"Ginny, I think you'd make Fred proud." George said, standing up and offering a hand to Ginny. "Come on let's get you home so you can tell your boyfriend your surprise. Goodbye Fred thanks for watching over us."

2 Weeks Later:

Ginny approached Fred's grave, with Harry and George on either side of her. Ginny had finally told Harry about her pregnancy a week ago. George had been right, After Harry had gotten over his initial shock, he had told her how happy he was. Ginny had to admit that the last few days had been some of the best in her life. They had had sex in every corner of Grimmauld Place. All 8 bedrooms, all the living rooms, the study, and even on the kitchen counter. When Ginny had complained that she was getting fat, Harry had told her that the fact that she was carrying his child made her the sexiest woman on the planet. That started the sexcapade all over again.

"Hey bro, we're back." George said, while Ginny knelt down and put some flowers on Fred's grave. "This time we brought the baby sister knocker-upper." George added while Harry blushed, and Ginny laughed, "Wish us luck, we'll be telling the rest of the family tonight."

Harry snorted, "I hope you have room up there for the 2 of us. Maybe even 3. Depending on how hard George tries to defend us against Ron."

"Don't worry, if we live we'll come back to tell you how it went. I love you, Fred." Ginny said, but she was staring at her boyfriend and brother, She couldn't help but feel a rush of gratitude and affection towards them. They both smiled back at her, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her head lightly. George took her hand and pressed his lips against it for a moment. Harry kept his arm tight around her waist, and Ginny gripped George's hand hard. The three of them walked towards the exit, knowing not what would come in the future, but learning to support each other in the present.

(haha cheesy ending!!!)

GOD LOVES REVIEWS!!! And if you don't believe in God, then I LOVE REVIEWS!! Either way just do it!!!!!!

(I had so much in mind for this chapter, but when I wrote it, it just didn't meet my expectations, I wasn't planning on posting this, because I kind of hated it, but I'll let you guys decide." Maybe a part 2 of telling the Weasley's? I didn't like this chappie but George was so cute! And I liked the history of Ginny relationship with Fred. I'd like to see George help Ginny against the others. Si? No? You decide!!!)

P.S- I know Fleur was already supposed to have a baby by this time, but whatever.


End file.
